I Hate My Life
by fuzzysquawk
Summary: Ulrich has been doing something horrible to himself. Will Yumi and the others find out? UxY


**I Hate My Life**

"Going to take a shower, be back in 10 minutes," Odd said.

"Ok bye," Ulrich said.

Odd walked out of the room and closed the door. Ulrich was studying and thinking at the same time. Ulrich thinks, 'I wonder if Yumi likes me. Probably doesn't she likes William. Why would she like someone like me? Plus why should I even study? I'm going to do bad in school anyway.' Next to Ulrich there was s glass of water. He accidently knocked it over with his elbow. Glass went every where.

"CRAP!" he screamed

Ulrich picked up a piece of glass and looked at his arm then the glass. He had an idea, he put the glass to his arm and started to cut himself. 'I hate my life. No one cares about me. I hate my life. No one cares about me.' Ulrich keep saying that in his head. He stopped after a couple cuts on his arm. School was tomorrow and as much as he hated long sleeve shirts he had to wear one so he can hide his cuts. Odd walked back in the dorm. Ulrich hid the piece to glass under his pillow and covered his arm with a blanket.

Odd says happily when he comes back in, " Hey Ulrich... WHAT HAPPEN?"

"Oh just um...dropped some glass," Ulrich said very nervously.

Ulrich was trying to hold the blanket on and clean up the glass.

Odd suggested, "Let me help you."

"Thanks."

They both picked up the glass and throw it in the garbage.

"How did you drop the glass of water?" Odd questioned.

"I accidently hit it with my elbow," Ulrich stated.

"Oh ok, lets get to bed," Odd commanded.

"Alright, night," Ulrich said getting into bed his bed on the left side of the room. Odd got in to his bed on the right side of the room. When Ulrich heard Odd snoring he know he was asleep. So, Ulrich took out his diary and started to write.

Dear Diary,

I started to cut myself today. I'm doing this to myself because no one cares about me and I pretty much hate my life. My life stinks. Night.

-Ulrich

Ulrich fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

"Ulrich wake up!" Odd shook Ulrich slightly.

Ulrich groaned and mumbled, " I'm awake! Sort of."

"Your alarm was going off for 1 minute now. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive!" Odd stated laughing a little.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind and I guess I didn't hear it." Ulrich sits up on his bed. ":et me get change," Ulrich said.

"Ok!" Odd walked out of the room and closed the door.

Ulrich got out of bed and put his pants on. Then his long sleeve shirton. Then his over shirt. Finally, he puts on his shoes. He open the door and walked out.

"Why do you have a long shirt on?" Odd said in shock.

"Cause I'm cold," Ulrich stated.

Odd says, "You must be cold."

"Yea whatever," Ulrich said

"Lets go meet the others at the bench," Odd stated.

"Fine."

Ulrich and Odd walked to the bench and saw Yumi standing there.

"Hey guys... Wow! Ulrich you have a long shirt on!" Yumi said

"Yea I do," Ulrich said.

Odd heard someone calling him.

"Oh I think I hear someone calling me," Odd said that and walked away.

Ulrich was scratching his left arm where he cut himself and Yumi saw the cuts.

"Ulrich, what happened to your arm?" Yumi said in a shocking way.

"Oh um... I um... fell out of a um... tree yea a tree! I fell out of a tree yesterday!" Ulrich said nervously.

"Yea right! I fell out of a tree once and I didn't get cuts like those!" Yumi said.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Oh um... gotta get to class. BYE!" Ulrich said very quickly and walked away quickly. He saw Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita starring at him strangely when he walked over to them.

"What was that all about?" Odd said confused.

"Nothing," Ulrich hissed back at him.

Odd whispers to Jeremie, "I know something is going on and I'm going to find out!"

They walked into science. Jeremie sat next to Aelita and Odd sat next to Ulrich.

"What is wrong with Ulrich? He looks so depressed," Aelita whispers to Jeremie.

Jeremie whispers back, "Don't know."

Odd whispers to Ulrich, "What is going on?"

Ulrich said very loudly, "NOTHING!"

Ulrich was thinking, 'Why does Yumi care if I do anything to myself? She only cares about William. They should go out already so everyone will be happy expect me.' Class went quick for everyone. The bell rang for lunch. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita walked out of the classroom.

"Going up to our dorm," Ulrich said to Odd.

Odd nodded his head. Ulrich was walking and he saw Yumi and William talking. He looked away. Ulrich looked back again and so them kissing. His eyes were watering up. He ran to his room and slammed the door, sat on his bed, took out the piece of glass and started to cut himself.

Ulrich said out loud, " I knew she didn't love me! She loves that poser!" Ulrich heard someone knocked on his door. "GO AWAY!"he screamed. But the door knobbed slowly turned. Ulrich put the glass under his pillow and pulled down his sleeve. When he looked up he saw Aelita standing at the doorway looking scared.

"Ulrich can I talked to you for a minute," Aelita said still looking afarid. She walking in more.

"Sure Aelita, what's up?" Ulrich said

Aelita sat on Ulrich's bed.

"What has been going on?" Aelita questioned.

"Nothing Aelita, I just need time alone to think about things. I have a lot on my mind right now," Ulrich stated.

"Ok, just making sure. See you later!" Aelita stood up and walked out.

Ulrich went up to the door and closed and locked it. He sat down on his bed pulled up his sleeve and started to cut himself again. Ulrich was thinking, 'No one likes me. Yumi hates me. She likes William. I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life." When Ulrich was done he had about ten cuts on his left arm. He heard the bell ring for the next class, Math. When Ulrich walked down to the classroom, he saw Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita already in there seats. He went over and sat by Odd.

"Hey Ulrich," Odd said happily.

"Hi," Ulrich said miserly.

"Feeling better?" Jeremie questioned.

"No."

The teacher said, "Settle down class!"

Again class went quick. The whole time Ulrich heard Odd snoring. So Ulrich poke him in the stomach to wake him up. Odd squeaked loudly. Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich giggled. The teacher didn't hear though. That made Ulrich smile a little. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss that William and Yumi gave each other earlier. Class end. It was the end of the day and a Friday. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita were sitting at their normal bench. Then they saw Yumi coming over.

"Hi guys!" Yumi said.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd said at the same time, "Hey."

Yumi looked and Ulrich and said, "Hi Ulrich."

"Leave me alone," Ulrich snapped.

"Fine."

Aelita asked Yumi, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Well um..." Yumi started to say,

Ulrich said under his breathe, "probably going out with William."

"What Ulrich?" Yumi said

Ulrich screamed, "DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Ulrich stormed away.

Yumi asked Odd, "What is his problem?"

Odd answered, "I have no idea."

Yumi followed Ulrich into the building. Ulrich had no idea he was being followed by Yumi. Ulrich went up to his dorm and closed the door. He sat on his bed took out the glass, lifted up his sleeve and start to cut. Yumi open the door slightly and saw Ulrich doing this. She closed the door quietly and started the cry.

Yumi whispered to herself, "Why is he doing this to himself?"

She had an idea she ran out to the park. Yumi texted message Ulrich saying:

Meet me in the park -Y

Ulrich got the text message . He hid the glass and walked out of the school slowly and went to the park. He was her standing next to the tree.

"Hey Ulrich," Yumi said.

"What do you want," Ulrich hissed.

"What is going on with you?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing is going on," Ulrich stated.

"Then show me your left arm," Yumi demanded.

"NO!" screamed Ulrich.

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

Ulrich said angry, "Because you don't need to!"

Yumi screamed, "SHOW ME IT ULRICH!"

Ulrich did not feel like fighting with Yumi.

"FINE!" Ulrich screamed. He showed Yumi his left arm.

"Ulrich, what is making you do this?"

"You, Yumi, you are!" Ulrich said

Yumi was shocked and confused.

"How am I making you do this?" Yumi said confused.

"Because, you don't like me anymore. All of a sudden you met William and you are completely ignoring me. I'm like a piece of crap on the ground to you! Plus you kissed him today! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Ulrich screamed and ran away.

"Ulrich wait please!" Yumi said

To late, Ulrich was to far away to hear. Yumi sat under the tree and started to cry her eyes out.

"Why did I do this to him?" Yumi said crying.

Odd was walking Kiwi and saw Yumi crying. He ran over to her.

"Yumi, you ok?" Odd asked.

"No I'm not Odd!" Yumi snapped.

"What is wrong," Odd asked.

Yumi tried to stop crying to talk to Odd. She said, "Ulrich is cutting himself and it is all my fault!" She started to cry more.

"How is it your fault?" Odd questioned.

Yumi says, " Because he said that I ignore him and because of William. And he saw me kissing William today!"

Odd said in a shocked way, "Why did you kiss William?"

Yumi said, "Because he kissed me and I tried to get away but I couldn't he was to strong."

"Ok Yumi come down, I will talk to him tonight." Odd said coming Yumi.

"Really thanks Odd."

She got up and hugged him. Yumi lets go.

"See you tomorrow," Odd said

"Bye," Yumi said.

(In Ulrich and Odd's dorm: )

Ulrich is writing in his diary.

Dear Diary,

Yumi found out that I was cutting myself. I said it was all her fault and explained then ran off. I hope that I made her feel bad because she broke my heart.

-Ulrich

Odd walked in

"Hey buddy," Odd said

Ulrich says, "Hi."

Odd wanted to soften him up before he asked why he was cutting himself. So he said, "How are you?"

"Fine you?" Ulrich stated.

"Good. Can I talked to you about something important?" Odd asked.

"What?"

"Why are you cutting yourself?" Odd questioned.

"I'M NOT!" Ulrich screamed.

"YES YOU ARE!" Odd screamed back.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE! YUMI TOLD ME!"

"SHE IS LYING!"

"SHE IS NOT! SHE WAS CRYING HYSTERICAL IN THE PARK!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! SHE BROKE MY HEART! I JUST NEED TIME ALONE!" Ulrich screamed louder then ever.

"FINE!" Odd screamed loud then Ulrich.

He slammed the door. Ulrich went up and locked it. Ulrich sat on his bed, took out the piece of glass and started to cut again. He kept saying 'I hate my life' and 'Everyone hates me.' Ulrich heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the caller id and it was Yumi. He picked it up.

"YUMI LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ulrich screamed into the phone.

"No! Ulrich just meet me in the park tomorrow at 10:00am," Yumi said

"I might! Just leave me alone," Ulrich said. He hit the end button. He got up and unlocked the door then opened it. Ulrich saw Odd walking towards him. Ulrich went back into the room. Odd walked in.

"I'm going to sleep, Night!" Ulrich stated and got in his bed.

"Me too," Odd said. He closed the door and turned out the light and got into his bed. Odd said to Ulrich, "You going to admit that you are cutting yourself."

"I don't wanna talk about it. Night Odd."

Odd sighed and said, "alright night!"

**The Next Day**

Ulrich woke up. He looked at the clock. In big numbers it read 9:50 am. Ulrich gpt up slowly. Odd was already up.

Odd asked, "Where are you going?"

Ulrich said, "To meet Yumi. Bye."

He walked out of the door. Ulrich walked down the hall. Then out of the school building. Ulrich walked onto the park. He saw Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich."

"Hi."

Yumi said nervously, "Ulrich, please don't cut yourself any more."

"Why?"

"Because... because...I... I love you," Yumi said.

"Yea right... you are just saying that so I will cut anymore," Ulrich stated.

Yumi says, "No Ulrich I do... I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."

Ulrich says, "Yea right... you only care about William."

Yumi screamed, "NO I DON'T!"

Yumi goes over and kisses Ulrich. Ulrich was shocked at first. He just kissed back. They broke apart.

"I love you too," Ulrich said with a smile on his face.

"I don't love William," Yumi stated.

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"Well because he kissed me and I tried to get away but I couldn't."

"Sorry," Ulrich said with guilt in his voice.

"Promise never ever to cut yourself again," Yumi said.

"Promise," Ulrich said

"Come to me when you are feeling this way," Yumi stated.

Ulrich said, "Alright."

"Come on lets go throw out your piece of glass out," Yumi said.

Ulrich nodded his head.. Yumi and Ulrich walked to his dorm. When they got there Odd was there and about to take Kiwi out.

"Everything ok?" Odd asked.

"Yes," Ulrich said.

"Good! I'm going to take Kiwi out. See ya later," Odd said walking out.

Ulrich closed the door. He sat on his bed. Yumi joined him. Ulrich took out the glass he cut himself with. Yumi took it from Ulrich and throw it away.

Yumi stated, "Let me see your left arm."

Ulrich showed Yumi his left arm. She ran her hand over the cuts.

"You did a lot more last night," Yumi said.

"Yea I did," agreeing with Yumi.

"But you are never going to cut again, right?" Yumi said.

"Right."

They both hugged.

"Thanks Yumi, so so much," Ulrich said.

"Your welcome," Yumi said.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you liked my story! Please review if you want to! Thanks! Well by **

fuzzysquawk


End file.
